Life Changing buria (redone)
by Winterstareagle
Summary: Plz R & R. I'm trying my best to to make my story work. I do not own the characters. I only own the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Life Changing "_Buria_"

Rose's P.O.V.

My life changed after that night. The night of the attack. A group of strigoi attacked the academy, and me and Dimitri saw a strigoi. Dimitri killed the strigoi and more came, and he told me "Buria, go tell them Buria and run!" after he told that I ran without looking back, and then I saw Stan. I told him "there's strigoi on campus! Dimitri is fighting them right now!" Stan said "what are you tal-" I told him "Buria Dimitri told me to tell you 'Buria'", and then Stan was gone.

A few hours later

It almost morning, the strigoi has retreated and took some moroi and dhampir's - including Eddie and me. I got sucked into Lissa's head, and I saw Dimitri and my friends and my mom and other guardians started telling the other guardian's about going to a rescue mission to save the captured from the strigoi. I got back in my own head, and saw Nathan was coming towards me. Then I knew that I will become a strigoi and I will never see everyone that I love, and the sun. Then I saw Eddie trying to untie himself to save me from Nathan but it's too late for him to save me.

Lissa's P.O.V.

I screamed, and guardians came running to me. Someone asked me "What's wrong princess?" I cried "T-The B-bond is b-broken; R-Rose is d-died." The guardian's face is full of shock that knew rose and I. Later that day I have told everyone that rose is a strigoi they started crying and full of shock.

Rose's P.O.V.

During the mission I saw Dimitri and Nathan. Nathan was just about to kill Dimitri, and I said "don't kill him." Then I heard loud noise from the other side from the cave, and saw Eddie that got out safe I'm happy that he's out in the sun.

Dimitri's P.O.V

Roza said "don't kill him" Nathan said "fine" I was shocked that Roza was here. I thought she was outside of the cave already. When I got closer look at her, and I was shocked and frozen that Roza was a strigoi. My world is gone.

In front of my eyes the women I love is turned into a monster. Then I heard loud noise from the other side from the cave. When I looked back Nathan and Roza was gone, all I see is her stake and mine, and grabbed both of them. Then I felt a tug on my arm, and it was Guardian Stan Alto who was pulling me away.

Rose's P.O.V.

I saw Dimitri from afar; Dimitri grabbed mine and his stake. I know that Dimitri will be the one to kill me or I will be the one to turn him. Now I am a monster, I live off blood, and live forever.

Lissa's P.O.V.

Then I saw a group coming from the gate, I saw Dimitri and guardian Hathaway (rose's mom) had tears on their faces. Then I knew that rose is died, I ran up to them. Dimitri looked a ghost, said and "rose is an s-s-s-strigoi.". I fell on my knees and started crying hard and harder, and Guardian Janine Hathaway was holding me until I calm down. The Dimitri said

Please R &amp; R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Dmitri's P.O.V.**

**I said to everyone "I will be the one to hunt down Roza, and I know that Roza doesn't want to be a strigoi." Lissa said "look what I found in her room." Lissa handed me a book. That looks like a journal, and I read it, and it says:**

"_**Dear journal,**_

_**Today I found out that Victor's brother Robert Doru. Robert is a spirit user, and bring back strigoi to their old forms. If someone I love that is turn into a strigoi. I will find Robert through Victor, and I will not let one of my friends be in it."**_

**The rest was torn off. I told Lissa "we can be bring her back as a dhampir." Then Lissa was happy and said "good, what do we do?" I said "a spirit user, and Robert Doru" Lissa said "I'm a spirit user, and who is Robert Doru?" I told her "Victor Dashkov's Brother" Lissa was shocked because she heard victor's name, and said "but victor is jail and how are we going to find Robert Doru?" I said "I got my ways to find him." I made a phone call to someone I know…Abe Mazur.**

**3 Months later**

**Dimitri's P.O.V.**

**It's been 3 months since I went to look for my Roza. But the first month I found Robert Doru, and he said I need a spirit user and charmed stake with spirit, and stake her. But I'm not sure if I can see her staked. But it will be worth it once I get my Roza back. **

**Rose's P.O.V.**

**It's been 3 months since my dhampir life ended, and I think it's time for me to show my face in front of people I used to know. People in Baia.**

**Dimitri's P.O.V.**

**I'm on my way to see my family in baia. I hope I can find my roza there. But I will have to kill her or I can find a spirit user to save her.**

**Lissa's P.O.V.**

**It's been 3 months since my sister had 'died'. But when Dimitri told that there's a way to save rose. Then Dimitri told me I need to practice on a stake and put spirit in it, and fighting so I got one of my guardians to teach me. The training is hard but it will be worth it for me to save rose.**

**Rose's P.O.V.**

**I am in baia, but the only thing is that baia has more sun during the day so at least darkness at night time. It was night time I showed up I was starting to get hungry so went to a club that I went with the unpromised group. Then I saw Dimitri while I was killing a human. When I was done I'd throw the body away and said "D-Dimitri?" his eyes widen and "R-R-Roza I-I-is that y-y-you?" he was staring to come towards me, and I hesitated to move. So he hugged me, I pushed him away, and I ran away.**

**Dimitri's P.O.V.**

**I was walking around in baia, and I saw a shadow in the alley. I went closer, and I saw a strigoi killing a human. Before my eyes adjust to the dark, the strigoi said my name, I grabbed my stake, and my eyes adjust to the dark.**

**Rose's P.O.V.**

**I said "D-Dimitri?" while my eyes widen, I saw him grabbed his stake (was actually mine). Dimitri said "R-r-Roza I-I-I that y-y-you?" I answered back "yes comrade, goodbye." I was just about to walk away, and then he came running, and hugged me. I got out of his arms, and I ran away into the dark.**

**Dimitri's P.O.V.**

**I couldn't believe that I saw Roza killing a human, and why is she in baia? Even I hesitated to kill her instead I hugged her. Then I felt my phone rang, and I answered it…was Lissa. I said "Hello princess, what's wrong?" Lissa said "we need you back at the court, and did you find rose?" I replied "yes, but I didn't kill her, and beside that what's going on at the court?"**

**A few minutes after**

"**Ok princess I will be there by tomorrow, goodbye" I said, Lissa said "goodbye Dimitri" I hung up the phone, I started walking towards the direction where Roza ran.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reborn and New life

3 months after Rose and Dimitri's encounter with each other

Dimitri's P.o.v.

It's been 3 months since I saw Roza. Her brown eyes are now red; she is pale, and fangs coming from her month. My poor Roza never wanted to a strigoi. It's my fault that I couldn't protect her on that day of the attack. Ever since that day I walked around like a ghost.

Rose's P.o.v.

I saw a moroi alone in the ally, and I started walking towards her. When I was close to her and I saw her spin around and tried to stake me. But she missed me, and then a guardian came to hold me down. Then the moroi got me, I screamed, and I thought I was dead. I couldn't believe it that a moroi was fighting me until got there, and got hold by the guardian, and got stake by a moroi instead of a guardian. I woke up in a hotel room, walked around there, I could feel my fangs, and I saw a mirror and I saw that I got turned back into moroi instead of a dhampir. I couldn't believe it that I'm a moroi. I'm so happy that I could be alive again. I can finally see the sun again, and the people I love. But I will get killed if I show my face there so soon, and so I will wait until they find out about me.

A few minutes later

I was getting hungry and the moroi woman and the male guardian came in the room and they had a tray with food. But I'm scared to eat again after I did. I've killed a lot of innocent people just for food. JUST FOR FOOD. FOR SIX MONTHS.

The moroi woman said "Hi, I'm Grace Biondo, and this is my husband Guardian Dean Biondo, and I got a daughter. Her name is Ashlyn. She's gonna be so happy to have a sister. If you want to stay with us. By the way what's your name?" I said "I'm Rose, and how did you change me back? But as a moroi" Grace said "well I'm a spirit user, and I used my stake with spirit to bring you back. But I don't know how I changed you into a moroi. When you were a dhampir. Well this my first time to turn back a strigoi." I was shocked that I found another spirit user, and I said "why are not living at the court?" grace explains everything to me, and I asked her "hey could I live with you guys, and change my name to Rosa Biondo?" grace laughs and said "sure you live with us." We got to know each other until I got tired, and said "well grace I'm tired are you?" grace said "yes I am tired, and we should go to bed now?" we both nodded, and so we went to bed because we got back my new home in Montana. The next morning it was time to go back in Montana, but a new life, and new family.

Lissa's P.o.v

It's been 3 months since Dimitri last saw rose, and told me that he didn't kill her but saw her killing a human in the ally. I can't image her as a strigoi but I will have to train harder than usual. Maybe I should ask Dimitri to train me when he's done work.

Rose's P.o.v

Tomorrow I'm starting school at St. Sun Academy. St. Sun Academy is a human school in Montana. Grace got me a car to go to school every day. The truth is that I'm nervous for tomorrow. But I don't have to worry about guarding moroi just like the academy, and I can focus on making more friends. But I'm going to miss my life and lissa and Dimitri and everyone else. Then I heard a knock on my door, and I opened it there was a girl with brown hair and green eyes almost same height, and I'm guessing this is Ashlyn. Then she said "hi, I'm Ashlyn. I'm so happy that I got a sister. By the way what's your name?" I said "hey I'm Rosa but call me Rose." Ashlyn said "ok rose." After we finish talking to each other we went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rose's P.O.V

Today I'm starting school at St. Sun Academy, and a new life as Rosa Biondo a moroi. I'm kind of scared to eat food or drink blood. But Grace told me to don't worry about it. Then a knock came on the door. It was Ashlyn, and I said "good morning Ashlyn." Ashlyn said "good morning Rose, and did I told you last night to call me 'Ash'." I laugh and said "sorry Ash."

Lissa's P.O.V

I'm getting good at charming the stake with spirit. All I need to do is to practicing fighting. I need to be good as Rose and Dimitri. Then a came on my door, and it was Dimitri. "Princess" I nodded to him to come in. "Dimitri did you found anything about Rose?" I said to him, and he said "no princess but I found out that someone reported in that they saw someone that looks like rose with a moroi and guardian, and but she was a moroi too." "So what are the guardian's name, and his charge's name?" "Okay Princess" then he left. "Where are you Rose? I need you, and I miss you" I said to myself. Then another knock came on my door. I thought it was Dimitri but it wasn't. It was Alberta. "Hello Guardian Petrov" I said to Alberta, she said "Hi princess" I asked her in come in, and I said "what's the problem?" She said "it's about your guardian, and your guardian for you was supposed to be Rose but she's no longer with us" I flinched at rose's name "now your guardian is Guardian Belikova" I said to Alberta "who is Christian's guardian?" She said "Guardian Belikov" 'I just as I expected' I thought, and I said "ok, When do we go the court?" "Next week" she said.


	5. AN

AN

Hey Readers

How are liking my stories?

I'm thinking of making a crossover story of

Divergent

And

Vampire Academy

Plus I need ideas for my crossover story

If you guys like it I will continue it

Don't guys I will be working on my others ones too

I'm kind of busy with school

Spring break is almost here

I might add some characters from different series

And some of my own

Characters

Love you


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**heys guys im sorry for taking long for updating**

**enjoy!**

Lissa's P.O.V

Tomorrow we are going to the court to live there now. I wish rose was with me as my guardian. Me and Christian are together now I know rose wanted us together. Then a knock came on my door, and it was Christian and Dimitri. "Come in" I said to the guys.

"I found out the names of the guardian and their charge" Dimitri said. "Go on what are their names?" I said "guardian Dean Biondo and Grace Biondo are married and their daughter is Ashlyn Biondo." I was surprised that they are married well this world is full of surprises, and I said "where are they now?" "Well…They live in Whitehorse, Montana" Dimitri said. "Ok our next stop is Whitehorse, and asks them about rose."

They both nodded.

Rose/Rosa's P.O.V

It's been a week since I started school as a moroi, and at a human school. Some teachers and the principal know my secret and some of my friends know it too. When I met them a week ago I told them my secret a few days after we met. At first they were scared of me but they calm down and hang out with me. I told them about my past too.

But in exchange with them to keep my secret. They asked me to train them with some teachers and the principal. So I end up training them. When the principal found about me she almost kicked me out.

But we made a deal. The deal is that I don't touch or bite the students and train her with some teachers. So I made the deal. I'm glad that they accept me for who I am. If a student knows my secret they have to go through the principal if they want me feed off them, and then something- I mean someone came and visit grace and dean before they let in the house I ran to my room and climb through my window.

But a guardian was walking by my window. When I got out.… it was guardian…..

**who is the guardian? comment who is gonnna be?**


End file.
